


Fun time

by gdfgdgdgrdytdfg



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, pokemon the movie everyone's story, pokemon the power of us
Genre: First Time, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, soft, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdfgdgdgrdytdfg/pseuds/gdfgdgdgrdytdfg
Summary: In the late evening of Fula City, the two men walked illuminated by street lamps and window lights. In the orange glow, Callahan admired the green ponytail bobbing before him with each of Toren’s urgent steps, the mans frame silhouetted in the golden tones that filled the streets.





	Fun time

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, my friend wrote this for me and I love this and I love him. He forgot his ao3 acct and gave me permission to post for him, which I agreed to because damn this movie and ship deserves more content. I hope u guys like as much as I did, he did an amazing job

“Haha! See? What’d I tell ya? Ol’ Callahan knows how to keep an audience entertained!” The boisterous man patted his lithe scientist beside him on the back, sending him stumbling forward. “U-uh, oops… guess I don’t know my own strength.”

Catching himself on his front foot, Toren waves around a bit to regain his balance before standing upright and turning around, his hand waving in front of his face to shrug off the apology. “Don’t worry about it! I’m… not the most resilient.” Looking Callahan dead in the eye, he popped a rare grin. “More importantly, you did great! The presentation went off without a hitch, and I think everyone was really impressed by our findings! Even if they were a little bit… embellished.”

Callahan turned away embarrassed, scratching at his cheek reticently. “Well, I guess I just couldn’t resist stretching the truth a little. Performance, and all that. It’s just such impressive work, I wanted to make sure everyone saw how amazing it was! I don’t follow all that science-mumbo-jumbo, but if you can really use it to cure so many diseases it’d be revolutionary!”

Now it was Toren’s turn to be embarrassed, speeding up his pace as he walked forwards back towards the lab to hide how red his cheeks were turning. “I-It’s not that amazing, really! Just basic medical biology mixed with a little bit of Pokemon chemistry. The technology’s always existed, we’re just the first to try expanding it to Pokemon abilities.” Though he spoke modestly, anyone who could see his face would be able to tell that he was beaming like a madman. Toren barely knew his charismatic companion, but his respect meant a lot to him. He was good at something Toren wasn’t, and it left him seeking approval from the man, validation of his own specialties; to have found it so early was energizing.

In the late evening of Fula City, the two men walked illuminated by street lamps and window lights. In the orange glow, Callahan admired the green ponytail bobbing before him with each of Toren’s urgent steps, the mans frame silhouetted in the golden tones that filled the streets. Even though he too barely knew the other, he couldn’t deny that the scientist was attractive. When Toren told him he’d need to come back to the lab after the day was done to finalize some paperwork to do with him coming in as a freelancer for the presentation, he agreed just so he could spend some extra time with him. As the pair arrived and Toren unlocked the door, Callahan stepped forward to hold it open. “After you, poindexter,” he teased.

Ignoring the taunt, Toren walked in and turned on the room’s lights, though dimmed so as not to light up half the city at this time of night. He began to speak as he rifled through a filing cabinet. “Alright, now, if you could just sit ov-” 

The form was missing.  _ Ugh. Did we run out again? _ “S-sorry to bother you, Callahan, but could you wait a second? I’ve just gotta run into the other room and print a copy.” The bigger man nodded, reclining in his seat as the scientist stepped through a door into a darker room.

Not seeing the value in turning on the lights for such a quick diversion, Toren walked right into the IT lab. It was bright enough in the moonlight anyway, and he made his way over to the computer to send out the file to print. All this was easy enough, but as he got up and made it over to the printer, he let out a groan at what he saw. Someone earlier had forgotten basic lab etiquette, and left equipment somewhere it shouldn’t be; more particularly, they left a microscope in front of the printer, and the stand was blocking the tray; worse yet, it was a  _ heavy _ microscope, and Toren was not a strong man.  _ Dammit, _ he thought, putting both hands on the base. He shoved as best he could, but it wasn’t budging; this thing was  _ old _ , and far heavier than it had any need or right to be. “Everything okay in there?” He heard from outside, Callahan having heard the grunting. “Y-yea, don’t worry about it!” He yelled back, continuing to shove.

Just when he thought his arms were going to give out, the microscope gave way. Except, it gave way far more than Toren was expecting it to, skidding across the table so fast that the scientist lost his balance, first falling forward and then bouncing back as he tried to catch himself. As he reascended, he felt his back bump into something soft and his head bump into something hard, something hard that just went “Shit, my chin!” As he turned, Toren saw Callahan, less than a step away, rubbing his stinging jaw. At first apologetic, he was more annoyed than anything. “I-I told you not to worry about it! I didn’t need your help!” 

“Well, excuse me for thinking you did! It sure SOUNDED like you did!” Callahan wasn’t mad, but he was a little emotional on account of how hard he’d just bit his own teeth. “There’s no shame in asking for help sometimes, y’know. No one expects you to be lifting such heavy equipment around.”  
“I’m a scientist! I need to be able to lift my equipment!”

“Can everyone you work with lift that thing? Even I had trouble just shoving it, and I’m… bigger than most scientists, I imagine.”

Toren calmed down at that. “S-Still, it’s embarrassing…” he realized how close Callahan was standing, still barely a stride away from the table while Toren stood between it and him. Relaxing, he straightened himself and stood face to face with the man, looking slightly down at him. “You shouldn’t be back here, anyway. The lab is for authorized personnel only.”  
Shrugging, Callahan looked away. “Well, sorry for trying to help. I just didn’t want you stuck here trying to work on your own when I could be doing something.” He looked back at Toren, into his eyes, wondering why he had such an intention to be there for this man and to help him despite their lack of a relationship… and Toren seemed to be realizing the same thing. After a pause, the taller man leaned over and wrapped his arms around the stronger one, without really knowing why; a hug just seemed the right thing to do.

“Thank you. I’m sorry for exploding like that… I was just surprised.” Toren broke the embrace, stepping towards a door. “Do you wanna sit down in the main room? This thing always takes a while to start up.”

“Uhh… sure.” Now it was Callahan’s turn to be surprised as he followed along behind the scientist, fully unsure of what was happening between them or where it could go. Regardless, he was… happy. Whatever direction this went in, he was satisfied just spending some extra time together.

Toren took a seat on the couch, still keeping the lights off as the bright illumination of the city flooded in through the glass outer walls.. Sitting next to him, Callahan was in awe of the view. “I-It’s beautiful… I never knew the city could look like this.” 

Leaning down against the back of the couch, Toren let some of his weight rest on Callahan, not quite resting on him but just enough to send a hint. “I see it so often… but it’s always refreshing to watch it with good company.” Picking up on the implication, Callahan threw his arm against the back of the couch, draping it over Toren’s shoulders and resting his hand against the opposite upper arm. 

Grinning, Toren turned his face to look Callahan in the eyes lazily, as if to validate him with the soft look of approval. Not wasting the chance, the bolder man came forward slowly, feeling Toren’s delicate breaths against his face as he pulled in closer and closer until the smaller lips were pressed to his and he could feel them on him, a soft peck at first, then another, and then another still. This borderline teasing continued for a moment until both men felt the energy overtake them as machinery whirred like a muffled soundtrack. Callahan put a palm on Toren’s waist and tugged against him, and found no hesitate in response as Toren moved with the hand to slide onto the broad thighs underneath and straddle Callahan in turn. They reconnected their faces, closer this time, lips rarely unlocking as tongues danced in between and neither know which breaths were their own. All of this continued until, softly, Toren felt something pressing against his crotch, and he looked down to see a mound rising up between Callahan’s thighs. 

Pulling away, Toren moved his hands slowly to Callahan’s waistband, giving ample time for Callahan to stop him. As his fingers slipped into the fabric, he looked the man in the eye questioningly for confirmation, to which he was met with a confident nod. Moving away from his position as he kneeled on the floor, Toren pulled down the pants and underwear in one motion to expose Callahan’s stiff member. It wasn’t particularly long or short, but it made up for it with an impressive thickness and it held pole-firm against Toren’s touch. He’d never been here before, not often able to make time for others with all his work, but he felt almost compelled to lay his lips against the shaft, lick it up and down as he moved to kiss the tip. He felt pre on his tongue and heard Callahan moaning, softly at first and then with more intensity as Toren began to work his way up and down the shaft repeatedly with his tongue before taking the head in his mouth. He began to work his way down; he wasn’t able to take much, but that didn’t seem to be a problem based on the noises Callahan was making. More and more pre dripped into his mouth, wondering if he was about to cause his first orgasm, until he felt a firm hand on the back of his head and another on his jaw. Callahan was pulling him off, holding his chin up to make the smaller man look into his eyes.

“You deserve to feel something too.”

With that, Toren pulled himself back up onto the couch and rapidly began to unzip his pants, excited about the offer but impatient to get started. Without hesitation, Callahan put a hand on the flat stomach, pointing his fingers down towards the fabric of Toren’s underwear and now looking at him for approval. With a reassuring glance, Toren let Callahan’s hand find its way into his briefs, feeling the broad fingers press against his soft lips and his hard mound. With two fingers working internally and his thumb softly working around Toren’s clit, Callahan began to plant kisses all around his partner’s neck and shoulders, an act met with moans in turn. Soon, he felt the area around his hand grow damp, and judged that it was time.

Sharing one more look, the men nodded at each other before the braggart used his backhand to drag the researcher’s briefs down. Positioning himself over the man below him, Callahan slid in, working his shaft deep into Toren and feeling it throb in his tight walls. He couldn’t resist moving back in to kiss the man, reinitiating their makeouts as he thrust harder and harder. The two only stopped kissing when one couldn’t stifle a moan, both growing progressively wetter between the legs as pre began to drip out and pool on the couch. Pulling close, the pair felt each other breathing more rapidly until both their legs began to quiver and their wastes began to shake. Moaning what vaguely sounded like each others names, Toren orgasmed with Callahan still inside, hard enough to make the man pull out and fall against the cushions, shooting his load up into the air and right onto Toren’s stomach, ruining the man’s signature shirt. They both just laid there, bathed in the light of Fula City and the atmosphere of their intimacy, hearing nothing but the noise of their breaths and feeling nothing but the warmth of their connection.

_ \--BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-- _

_ Printing complete. Your documents are ready. _

Well, almost nothing.


End file.
